


Meeting The Parents

by suicidalalchemist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalalchemist/pseuds/suicidalalchemist
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place a couple of weeks after the events of The Last. Naruto takes Hinata to visit his parents. Emotional, fluffy and gladsome.





	Meeting The Parents

It had been a couple of weeks since the moon mission. The village streets were bustling with people. Shopkeepers were busy with customers. Kids were running around playing ninja with each other. Everyone was happy in the era of peace.

Naruto and Hinata were making their way back from having their third date. Naruto had his left arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist in a protective and possessive embrace. Hinata had her head leaning on his shoulder feeling content with the love of her life. Everyone stopped and waved at their village hero. Some girls stopped and glared innocently at the princess wrapped in their crush’s arm. It had been a couple of days since the news got out that Naruto and Hinata were together. Many of the blonde’s fangirls were disappointed but still admired their crush hence the innocent glares.

Hinata was content on her love’s shoulder and looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back but it was a subdued smile which Hinata recognised by being with Naruto for so long that he was worried about something. “Something wrong, Naruto-kun?” she asked cutely.

“W-what? Oh, n-nothing, H-Hinata.” He jumped a little while doing the nervous thing he does which he inherited from his parents by putting his hand behind his head and smiling nervously.

_'What are you doing, ya stupid idiot?! Just ask her. Of course she’ll say yes!'_

Hinata smiled at how cute he always looked when he does that but frowned a little. “You know you can always tell me what’s bothering you, Naruto-kun. Maybe I could help?”

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. _‘Here goes nothing...’_

“H-Hinata, I was kind of hoping... well... W-What I wanted to say was...”

_‘Oh, God. What is wrong with me!?’_

He did the nervous thing again.

Hinata giggled and started caressing her blonde idiot’s whiskers with her hand making him close his eyes and relax and purr. She kind of found out that effect that she alone had on him after many make-out sessions they had together at his house. Maybe it had something to do with the fox inside of him?

Speaking of said fox, which was watching amusedly at his tenant’s current dilemma. He came asking for advice of said dilemma at which the fox just flipped him off and said go bother someone else with this. Kurama had developed a caring personality for the blonde since the aftermath of the Fourth Great War but that still doesn’t mean that he can’t mess around with him. Kurama understood what the blond was going through. It meant a lot to him, the fox knew that. But he also knew that the blonde should learn how to make such decisions for himself.

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly feeling like a ton of Lee and Gai’s weights had been lifted off his shoulders because of the gorgeous princess in front of him which had a tinge of red on her cheeks making her look like the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her making her let out a content hum.

When they separated, he cleared his throat with a small blush of his own. “H-Hinata, I was kind of wondering... m-maybe... that you would like to go visit my parents today? W-With me?

Hinata was shocked but quickly got over it. _‘That was what Naruto-kun was so nervous about?’_ She now understood how much it meant to him.

She pulled his face down in speed which would’ve made her future father-in-law proud and kissed him. When she pulled away, she giggled at the face he made. Her hands were still on his face. “Of course I would, Naruto-kun. I’ve always wanted to meet them.” She smiled lovingly at him. Naruto was overjoyed and pulled her in the biggest bear hug he could give making her laugh.

**~~X~~**

Just when they were about to reach the cemetery, Naruto instantly hid behind Hinata.

_‘Huh?’_

“What’s wrong, Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked half amused-half worried.

Naruto pointed in a particular direction. Just as he did, three girls saw them and instantly squealed,

_“Senpaiii~”_

Hinata raised an eyebrow and realisation came onto her. _‘Oh, they’re Naruto-kun’s fangirls... the same ones who were at Ichiraku’s. Ayame-chan warned me about them... Hehe, time for some sweet old payback...’ _she then grinned.

Just as soon as the fangirls made their way towards their beloved senpai...

_“Oh, foxy-kun~”_

What they saw made their eyes widen which turned into an instant glare. A girl was making out with their senpai! Their beloved senpai! How dare she!

When Hinata pulled away, Naruto was in a daze. _‘What the hell just happened?’_

Hinata just giggled at his state. Oh, she knew exactly how to make him just like putty in her hands... “_Foxy-kun~_, you were amazing last night... I think I was limping this morning when I woke up next to your amazing and sexy body. I love you so much, my beloved _foxy-kun~_”, she purred.

Hinata then licked, kissed and bit his sweet spot on his neck which made him shudder and snuggled against it.

Naruto blushed deep red at what was implied. No, they still haven’t taken that step. They decided to wait until their wedding night. They had been doing a lot of foreplay with each other and experimenting a lot lately. Especially Hinata. Who knew that once she got together with the man she loved since they were little, Hinata had such a perverted side.

_'Oh, the thing she did the last time...'_ Naruto quickly shook his head to the present. A realisation quickly came onto him. He was still a goof at times but he wasn’t as dense as he was before. Especially after getting together with Hinata. And speaking of his gorgeous girlfriend, who was putting together quite a show for his fangirls. Wait, is Hina jealous?

The fangirls were visibly fuming. Who the hell does that tramp think she is?! They were just about to give her a piece of their mind... but what happened next made their jaws fall on the floor.

Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms and gave her a deep and passionate kiss which made the girls swoon and coo _‘Kawaiii~’_

_‘Wait, she’s with our man!’_

Naruto pulled away and nuzzled against her neck and bit down on her ear and sucked on it gently. He whispered huskily, “I know what you’re doing, Hi-na-ta-chan. Is my Hime jealous?”

Hinata blushed a familiar shade of red. She had been a bit too bold, maybe? Naruto 12, Hinata 10. Yes, they were keeping score.

_‘Oh, I’m gonna get you back for this, Naruto-kun. Just you wait.’_

He wrapped his arm around Hinata and they left leaving behind slack-jawed kunoichis. _‘Priceless. The look on their face was so worth it. I think Naruto-kun is rubbing off on me a bit too much.’_ Thought Hinata as they made their way to the cemetery.

**~~X~~**

They both arrived at the Konoha cemetery. It had a peaceful semblance. Both of them had people important to them buried here. Ever since Naruto found out about his parentage, he had been coming here a lot. To talk with his parents and tell them about the current happenings of his life. He had mentioned Hinata a lot recently. Like really, a lot.

They gave their respect to both Neji and Hinata’s mother. Then they made their way to where Minato and Kushina were buried. Hinata took the white carnations they bought from Ino on their way here and gently put them on their graves and stood next to Naruto who wrapped his arms around her.

“Tou-chan, Kaa-chan... I want to introduce to the most important person in my life right now... Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend. But you know about her already, of course. I love her with all my life. She’s the light of my heart who’s been there for me ever since I was just a loud-mouthed and dumb kid. She’s so pure and kindhearted, always helping those who need it without asking for anything in return. I’m still amazed that she loved such an idiot like me who didn’t even know what love is…

He looked towards the ground a little apprehensively before he continued, "Growing up, you guys know I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood. So yeah, it was kind of hard to exactly grasp what actual love was, ya know? Only after meeting Hinata did I finally understand what love actually was." He paused a little after what he said frowning at the prospect and remembrance of what he was going to say.

Hinata had an idea of which direction Naruto was heading and what he was going to say. She took his hand and gave him a nod with the warmest smile she could fathom. Which had the desired effect as the blonde squeezed her hand back with a smile of his own. He found the courage to speak, "When I grew up, I was always striving for attention and the first girl who gave it to me was Sakura. I know now after what she explained to me when I thought I had lost Hinata. It was just a crush and for all for a stupid reason like competing with the teme. Don’t need to tell you who he is." 

He took her hand and gently traced every crease of her soft and dainty fingers not making any eye contact. If he did, he would notice that Hinata was trying her best to hide her complacent smile with a small blush. He continued, " I know that doesn’t exactly excuse my denseness towards Hinata... but I’m gonna give the rest of my life making up for making this angel wait for a stupid idiot like me for so long. I guess what I just wanna say is... Tou-chan, Kaa-chan... I love you both so much. You both gave your lives for me. Kaa-chan, I know you wanted me to find someone like yourself. I always thought it was someone who was just like you in terms of personality. After meeting Hinata, I finally knew what you meant. You wanted me to find someone who loved me just like you loved Tou-chan. Who would give her everything for me even when I didn’t deserve it. Even if she hasn’t got your personality, she’s more like Tou-chan in that way, she has your kind and selfless heart. She has your kindness. She has your love and infinite devoutness. Don’t get me wrong, she can be mad when she wants to be. Really don’t wanna get on her wrong side.” He laughed a little at this teary-eyed.

“And Tou-chan, I really hope you’re proud of me. I found someone like Kaa-chan. It’s what both of you wanted, I found someone to love who loves me back equally if not more. What I’m trying to say is, watch over us, especially Hinata-chan, give us your blessing, ya know?”

When Naruto was finally done, Hinata was speechless. She, of course, knew about his parents because he had told her all about them. But what really struck her heart and made her love him all the more was the way he spoke to his parents about her. It made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. It did not matter if it was one person who treated and thought of her like this, to her, he was everything. He was her sun. She didn’t even realise she had been crying. She was just so enthralled by his loving and caring way of which he spoke about her.

Naruto heard sniffling next to him and being the goof he is... he panicked.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?! Did I-OMPH!”

He was glomped in a hug by Hinata. Naruto was still worried because she hadn’t stopped crying. She could not stop! She thought she could not love him any more than she already did. How wrong. When she finally pulled away, she saw how worried Naruto was looking at her. She laughed, tears still falling.

_‘You baka...’_

She pulled his neck and gave him a kiss by practically smothering him with love. When she pulled away, she saw his dumbfounded look. She cupped his cheek and gave him the most loving and sincere smile she could, “Naruto-kun, honestly, you’re such a dummy.”

She giggled when she saw his pout. “I could never get angry or sad at something like this. I understand now how much it meant to you... I’m so proud and honoured to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun. I love you so much, I hope you know that.”

Naruto just smiled widely, his azure eyes softening, “Hai, I love you too, Hinata. Believe it.” Hinata just hugged him basking in the comfort and warmth of her beloved.

When they separated, Hinata made her way in front of the graves. “Otou-san, Okaa-san, I just wanted to say thank you for giving birth to such an amazing person. I love him with everything that I am... Please accept me as your daughter. I will stay by his side even when the whole world is against him. Please watch over us, Okaa-san, Otou-san.”

Hinata bowed and went back to Naruto who just hugged her with a warm smile. They felt warmth like someone was embracing both of them. A familiar red-haired woman and a familiar blond-haired man stood over embracing them and whispered,

** _'Be happy...'_ **

Before gradually fading away leaving both of them content with just each other…

**~~X~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took a while to write. I wanted to make Hinata endearing and confident in this one. As we all know, Naruto is Hinata's anchor. Of course, she's gonna gain more confidence in her self. I believe that in the period between The Last and Boruto, Hinata does come out of her shell. She's still shy and reserved but more endearing. That's not so hard to believe. And as for the part where she gets angry. Just look up the episode 18 from Boruto. Don't flame me. Spare me. pls. :/


End file.
